White and Brown: Diary
by Kaaru Hyujiko
Summary: What do you think would be in Tenten's diary?
1. Monday

_**White & Brown: Diary**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**_

_Monday_

_Dear Diary,_

_Ugh! Why! Why! WHY! Why must he keep torturing me? I bet that creep enjoys it, making me suffer! KILL KILL KILL!...no Tenten…get a hold of yourself. I cannot believe what he did this time! Today he completely embarrassed me at school today he and his stupid friends, Sasu-prick, Naru-baka and Shika-ass told everyone at school that I was afraid of bunnies!_

_How could have he found out of my deepest darkest secret!? I bet he spied on me…what else have he learned! OMG! Note to self: Barricade all windows. Is it my fault I got traumatized by mister Bunnybuns? I still remember it._

_Flashback 3 yr old me._

"_Tenten honey, meet mister Bunnybuns!" my mother said._

"_Yay! Bunny bunny!" I cheered._

_She left me alone with him. I walked closer and decided to pet him. But then he looked at me with his red beady little eyes that scream bloody murder. His cute evil nose twitching "innocenctly" and then he attacked, he hopped towards me._

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!" I screamed._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

_See, I could have died! Well anyway, I hope tomorrow will be a good day. Goodnight Diary!_

_Yours truly,_

_~Tenten~_


	2. Tuesday

_Tuesday_

_Dear Diary,_

_Why must life be so cruel? Everyone is laughing at me now, I swear if I could have a theme song it would be __**RUMORS**__ by Lindsay Lohan. Hinata should really get her cousin fixed. I swear he just has to have a superiority complex. My goodness, take me now!_

_0.o_

_0.o_

_Okaaaay…I should really stop watching late night tv shows. What will I do? I know I'll make a list of how to torture Neji._

_Cut off his oh, so, precious hair….yeah his silky soft hair, I would love to run my hands throu- Gah!!! Why did I write that! Erase! Oh wait, I'm using a pen!_

_Replace shampoo with maple syrup…teeheehee, I can see it now, syrup sliding down from his hair to his hard chest, over that abs…Ahhh! I did it again! Bad Tenten!_

_Dye his clothes pink._

_Have his fangirls attack him._

_Put lipstick on him while his sleeping in class…on his great lips, what would it feel like? No! This is bad…I gotta stop!_

_That's all diary, I'm afraid that I'll do something worse. Night! Kiss Kiss!_

_Yours truly,_

_Tenten_


	3. Wednesday

_Wednesday_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was a good day…well somewhat…Neji was sick, but I think Hinata had something to do with it, it was always the quiet ones you should look out for. I mean Hinata MIGHT look innocent when you don't know her but when you did, well she was still innocent but she can be really EVIL sometimes, like once a boy named Kiba got juice on her uniform, the next day he got "sick"_

_But it was nice…unfortunately Sakura and Ino were not in my classes that day so Hinata and I were left with Neji-jerk's friends. Hinata kept blushing at Naruto. I wonder what's in that head if hers. Scratch that…I DO NOT want to know, I may be mentally scarred for life. 0.o_

_The worst thing about that day was that projects were dumped on us. I swear there should be a law against that! Maybe I should run for president…I could see it now, Neji-jerk begging for mercy. FEAR ME! BWAHAHAHAHA! Oops…I laughed aloud, Hinata's giving me the WTF look._

_(00)_

_I I let's say this is Neji…_

_(xx)_

_I I BWAHAHAHAHA!_

_Man, I need to get a life._

_Yours truly,_

_~Tenten future ruler of the world~_


	4. Thursday

_Thursday_

_Dear Diary,_

_Sigh, Neji-jerk is back, but wait…he's…HE'S NICE!? What has Hinata done to him!?_

_TENTEN DREAMLAND_

_Hinata held a whip in her hand. "You will be nice to Tenten!"_

"_Never!" Neji said. Hinata whipped him. "Gaaaaaah!"_

"_YOU WILL!" Hinata demanded "Or else."_

"_Or else what!?" Neji spat._

_.....WHIP_

"_S-stop! Okay fine Hinata." Neji begged._

"_Hinata what?"_

"_Hinata-sama!"_

_(WAKEY UP!)_

_Nah…that would be too evil for Hinata. Unless Ino helped her. Now that would be chaos and if Sakura helped…it would be the Apocalypse! EVERYBODY TAKE COVER! WE SHALL ALL DIE!!!!_

_Ow…I hit a post. Ok, no more writing while walking. Back to the topic, Neji was nice and he even gave me the last jelly. What has gotten into him? Was it because I yelled at him?_

_(FLASHBACK)_

"_Neji, I had enough, never talk to me again if you're going to be a jerk!"_

_(END)_

_My head hurts, I better hurry home and sleep._

_Yours truly,_

_~Tenten~ _


	5. Friday

_Friday_

_Dear Diary,_

_Prom Night is tomorrow night! I already have something to wear but I don't have a date! Boys keep teasing me "Hey bunny girl, the bunnies are coming, the bunnies are coming!" Ugh….. 9_9_

_Freaks…well there was one guy who asked me out…Lee…Rock Lee. AKA Konkha High's resident weirdo/freako. I swear those eyebrows could eat somebody. And that hair! _

_Wh-what's this! N-neji's coming this way! Gotta hide diary! Hgwsjhdalsdspasna…ahw great….hide!_

…………………………………_._

_OMG!!! NEJI JUST ASKED ME OUT AND I SAID YES!!!!!!!!!!!! O.0 XD_

_Nice…hot…handsome Neji…_

_Mean…snobby…jerky…ice cube_

_Good Neji._

_Bad Neji._

_WHAT HAVE I GOTTEN MYSELF INTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Hdsgxbdvidepdbos…oh great, I scribbled nonsense again._

_But seriously…what should I feel?_

_Yours truly,_

_~Confused Tenten~_


	6. Saturday

_Saturday_

_Dear Diary,_

_Prom night was just so magical…the four of us…me, Sakura, Ino and Hinata fell in love with our worst enemies._

_Sakura fell for Sasu-prick…no he's name is Sasuke and vice versa._

_Ino and Shikamaru fell for each other and…_

_Hinata and Naruto kissed! I knew Hinata was a sly little vixen!_

_Well as for Neji and me…we went outside and looked at the stars and then he apologized for what he did. He asked me out and kissed me. KISSED ME. 3_

_Though I hate to admit it, it was nice. _

_Have you ever heard the saying…true love comes in the least expected person? No? Because I made it myself. But it was that night I realized what it truly means…thank you._

_I hate the way you walk_

_Hate the way you talk_

_Hate the way you look at me_

_I hate the way you smile_

_Hate those big __white __eyes__**(originally brown)**_

_Cause I know they're not for me_

_Cause we can never be_

_More than __enemies__**(originally friends)**_

_And it hurts me_

_Every time I close my eyes_

_All I see is you_

_And this crazy love_

_Crazy love_

_Oh this crazy love_

_Crazy love_

_I hate thinkin of you_

_Cause everytime i do_

_I just keep on missing you_

_And I hate the way I feel_

_Everytime your near_

_Cause its feels like time is standing still_

_But we can never be_

_More than friends_

_And it hurts me_

_Every time I close my eyes_

_All I see is you_

_And this crazy love_

_Crazy love_

_Oh this crazy love_

_Crazy love_

_I hate it when you're blue_

_And how I cared for you_

_Hate the way my heart desires_

_And I hate those sleepless nights_

_And the pain I kept inside_

_But I keep on_

_Pretending it's alright_

_But we can never be_

_More than friends_

_And it hurts me_

_Everytime i close my eyes_

_All I see is you_

_And this crazy love_

_Crazy love_

_Oh this crazy love_

_Crazy love_

_I don't know what to do_

_Hate me for loving you_

_Cause I know it's wrong for_

_Me to say... I love you..._

_~Tenten~_

_**The song is crazy love by Kim Chiu**_


End file.
